The present invention relates generally to clamping devices used in carpentry and, more particularly, to a portable work bench clamping device.
When performing carpentry work, it is often necessary to apply pressure to a surface of a work piece to facilitate gluing or lamination. It is also necessary to hold a work piece in a fixed position for a number of carpentry operations, such as sawing, drilling, planing and the like. Well equipped carpentry shops usually have a number of devices for performing these holding functions, however, for carpenters operating in the field, or for do-it-yourself repairment, such workshop devices are generally unavailable, either because of expense or lack of portability.
A need exists for a portable device which provides a stable working surface and which allows a work piece to be firmly clamped into position for various carpentry operations. The device should be inexpensive to produce, easily transportable, and adaptable to working situations encountered in the field.